


The Shadow Kings and Their Consort

by Adamaris_1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Blowjobs, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Ootori Kyoya, Creature Percival Graves, Crossover, Diliberate Misspellings, Don’t copy to another site, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Petunia and Vernon Dursley, F/M, First Time, Fluffyness and Mushyness, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Imprisonment, Intentional Voyeurrism, M/M, Many TV show References, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Non Cannon Divergence, People die in interesting ways, Powerful Harry Potter, Rape, Rape Recovery, Remus Lupin Bashing; Eventual redemption, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Smut; lots of Smut, Surprise Cammio Appearance, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris_1990/pseuds/Adamaris_1990
Summary: You’ll get a personal and intimate portrayal of my life from my birth, to my years at Hogwarts. You’ll learn what made me the interesting and odd person I am now. Thanks to the allies I made, I gained so much throughout my eventful life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Surprise Paring, Harry Potter/Ootori Kyoya, Harry Potter/Original Percival Graves, Many Other surprises, Narcissa BlackMalfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Weasley Twins/Surprise Pairing, harry potter/Dementor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Shadow Kings and Their Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305448) by [Reithandina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina). 



> I hope all of you who will be reading this have had good holidays, no matter what you celebrate.
> 
> This will be a long story, which I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it has taken so long for it to be completed. Constructive criticism is always helpful. Flames and trolling isn't necessary.
> 
> The style of Dementor Speech that is used throughout this work is inspired by the story that is linked above.

My name’s Harry James Potter. I was born on July 31. I don’t remember much about the first year of my life. All I remember is my loving parents, and Padfoot, who I’d play or curl up with, when I got the chance. Some time later, I remember watching mommy die. I thought she was just sleeping. Even though I was so young, I knew something was wrong. I cried out. I was hushed and put to sleep.

. . . . . .

It was November 1. I went out to check for mail. There was a basket with an included letter. It was burned. The child that was in the basket was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs. The basket which seemed overly heavy for some reason, I had Vernon put in the attic. I took care of the child, as I would my Dudley, until I saw his eyes, and remembered part of the letter I’d gotten. This was one of the freaks. Vernon and I would do our best to deal with his freakishness, if it showed up. When the boy was three, he burned our bacon and breakfast severely. It was Vernon’s time to shine, after I broke his jaw with one of my most cherished and beloved frying pans.

. . . . . .

After I got back from work, I opened the door of the cupboard and brought the quiet child to my room. I ripped off his clothes and brought out a baseball bat. I beat him until I heard his ribs break. I continued until he was on the edge of death. I took his body and chucked it back into the cupboard under the stairs. Hopefully he’d be dead by the morning. I changed the sheets since there was blood all over them.

. . . . . .

I am a Horcrux. I’m not sure how I got into this child’s body, but I would try to make the best of it. I was bored for the first 2 years or so of the child’s life. I noticed what he did not. Though he was cared for, it was not the same as their son. I saw his life, until I had to merge or die. I do not know what day it was. What I do remember is what happened. The boy who was 3 years old or so, made a simple breakfast of bacon, sausage and some other ingredients. He burned it, but it wasn’t bad for his first try.

The family sure didn’t think so. His aunt broke his jaw with her frying pan. She tossed him into a boot cupboard. She let him wallow in his clothes and didn’t change him, no matter how bad he smelled, until his uncle got back. I watched as his uncle ripped his clothes off. I thought for sure he was going to rape him, but I was wrong, dead wrong. I felt every hit of the baseball bat as it hit his tiny body. The child didn’t cry out or ask for the beating to stop. I could respect very few people in this world, but this child was one that earned it.

When he was close to death, the barrier that kept me away from his mind broke. I used the stored up magic to shove my soul piece into his magical core by force. It took almost a week, but he did eventually wake up. My soul, memories and powers were now a part of him. I hated to do this to such a small child, but he needed to survive, my life notwithstanding.


End file.
